


The Omega Timeline

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of timelines have failed, prompting action from an outside party. No more is there merely an Alpha Timeline and it's doomed offshoots, there's now a fixed path, with no more doomed offshoots. There's only two ways this game can go anymore; success or failure, and with the help of a new player, they might be able to not only win the game, but also bring back those who were lost.</p>
<p>That is, if they can find where the damn clown took their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She was silent as she surveyed the chaos.

Eleven bodies were sprawled across the large area, blood from nearly every level of the blood caste splattered on the floor and walls, some even on the ceiling, all of it mixing with another color at some point. There was even the bright candy red of a mutant, mixing primarily with the forest green blood of the troll in the mutant's arms.

For reasons she was unable to explain, the clear way the mutant attempted to comfort the greenblood in her final moments was almost touching. They had known that the end was near, and spent their last moments in each other's arms.

If she were anyone else, she might have cried.

However, she wasn't going to waste her time crying, she had a mission to complete.

Rewinding time slowly, she watched closely to see exactly what went wrong. It appeared that there was once a lab, where now there was nothing but a room filled with blood. Eleven trolls and a robot had lived together in the lab, after being robbed of the Ultimate Reward, which they had won after playing a game they know as 'Sgrub'.

They had destroyed their world, but in the process had created a new world. An interesting concept for a game, except for the whole destruction of the universe bit.

After they lost their reward,things began going downhill faster than you could say yikes. The Prince of Hope culled the Witch of Life, Sylph of Space, and nearly culled the Mage of Doom before being culled by the Bard of Rage, who went on the cull the rest, before dying from the wounds given to him by the Knight of Blood.

Pinpointing the exact moment things went wrong proved to be impossible, so her plan shifted. She wouldn't give up though, as she always had a backup plan.

After all, if that monster had taught her anything, it was to always plan ahead, and have a backup plan.


	2. Chapter 2

She was running as fast as she could. Down the endless halls she dashed, cautiously avoiding the various attacks that the three chasing her would attempt to use against her. She gasped slightly as an attack singed the corner of her cloak, picking up her pace to avoid any more damage falling upon her cloak. Nubby horns did little to keep the hood up, a tie in the front instead holding it closed.

Through the openings in the cloak, one could see that she was wearing a black shirt with an indistinguishable green symbol on it. Mud stained dark grey pants dragged slightly along the ground with every step, worn shoes made little sound as she raced through the halls.

Glancing back at the three chasing her, she was met with the crackle of Psiionics, and the energy of the White Science Stick. Good, they were still behind her, and she was close to her destination. With a slight frown, she realized she didn't see the fork of the Heiress. Odd, but for what was to come, it may just be for the best that she didn't see. However, depending on how things went, her powers would be needed desperately by one of two parties.

She hoped it wouldn't be her.

* * *

Nepeta Lejion stalked through the vents, giggling as she pounced on an imaginary mouse. Equius may have told her to hide because it was dangerous, but who said she couldn't have fun at the same time? She heard someone talking through the grate she had just passed, and turned back to see what was going on.

She gasped sharply, eyes filling with green tears at what lay through the grate. Gamzee was towering over a smaller troll,who stood in front of Equius. Equius was injured, blue blood pooling around his knee, an arrow sticking out of both sides of his knee. The smaller troll was armed with two small knives, and pointing one of them in the direction of the Highblood. Eridan and Sollux stood nearby, frozen in shock at the scene before them.

The small troll stood still, poised to strike at any given moment if needed, yet her stance was relaxed. Her natural pose showed that she had sweeps of experience, the grip on her knives seemed familiar, as if she had been born to wield them. Even just one glance at her could show that she was more than capable of protecting herself, and that a second would be all it took to show just how deadly she truly was.

For reasons Nepeta couldn't understand, that thought made her sad.

The small troll seemed to be no older than four sweeps, but Nepeta knew better than anyone else that size could be deceiving, as she herself looked to be only five sweeps, when in reality she was nearly seven sweeps old. The hooded cloak the smaller troll wore was far too big on her, looking as if it were made to fit a troll around Karkat's size. From the way the cloak folded around the troll, Nepeta could faintly see a green symbol on the shirt she wore, but was too far away to be able to tell what the symbol was.

"Aren't you going to attack?" The troll asked, relaxing her stance even more as she pointed a knife at one of Gamzee's clubs. "Or are you too high to do much more than stand there?" Nepeta stopped breathing, and was almost certain her blood-pumper stopped for a few moments as she heard the small troll's challenge. Not even Eridan was stupid enough to challenge Gamzee, and he would often pick fights with everyone else in the lab!

Gamzee just continued to stand there however, before growling deeply, attempting to show dominance over the smaller troll. "ShUt ThE MoThErFuCk Up!" He shouted, before launching into an attack, swinging a club stained with brown at the troll.

* * *

She smirked as the Highblood swung a club at her. It had been far easier than she had expected to upset him, and his rage made him sloppy, the club flying at an angle where it wouldn't touch her. Still, she ducked for good measure, before springing into a cartwheel to avoid his all to predictable next move. This carried on for a few moments, before she got far enough away to where she could catch her breath for a second.

She focused solely on evening out her slight ragged breathing, before something in the vents above the Highblood caught her eye. A pair of green eyes, much like her Mother's were. She had been warned that there were several trolls that would remind her of those that she knew, but no amount of warning could prepare her for the shock that the realization of the time she had been sent to brought. 'Please, stay where you're safe...' She mentally pleaded, hoping the Greenblood would somehow be able to hear her silent message.

The sound of a club sailing through the air brought her out of her thoughts, forcing her into a back handspring to avoid having her head smashed to bits. As if anticipating a deadly game of meow-beast and squeak-beast, she hurriedly sheathed her knives so as not to cut herself trying to avoid an attack. A smart decision it seemed, as moments after she had sheathed her weapons, she was forced to avoid yet another assault from the Highblood.

"StOp MoViNg!" He shouted, swinging his clubs so quickly, it was only a matter of time before one of them collided, and collide it did.

She shrieked in pain as the club smashed nearly all of the upper part of her left arm, instantly glad that she had put her knives away, or who knows what would have happened. She could have dropped it on her foot, or even worse, stabbed herself. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she quickly launched into an incredibly sloppy back handspring, using her uninjured hand to catch herself. she nearly collapsed right there, but somehow managed to complete the flip.

Panting from both adrenaline and exertion, she glanced over to where she had last seen the two she had managed to lead to where she was likely going to die. Much to her surprise, all but one of the other trolls had shown up to witness the fight, but she could easily guess that the missing troll was the source of the brown stains on one of the clubs. Their faces were all painted with varying degrees of shock, disgust, and disbelief at the scene before them. It made sense though, one of their friends was injured, another missing, and one had turned into what would likely be the sole cause of their nightmares for sweeps. Not to mention the young troll who had bravely stood up to the crazed Highblood, and would likely be culled for her bravery.

She gulped silently, her whole body shaking at the very thought of being culled. She was barely three and a half sweeps old, she didn't want to be culled here, where no one knew her name, or even knew the truth about their ancestors!

Glancing towards the Highblood, she realized all to quickly that he wasn't going to cull her, at least not yet.

He was going for the Blueblood.

Knowing fully well that there was no going back now, she quickly pulled one of her knives from it's sheath, and charged towards the Highblood, on a course to intercept the club that would soon descend upon the Blueblood. "Run!" She screamed, swinging her knife at the Highblood's face only moments before the club made contact, smashing her ribcage.

* * *

Karkat stood frozen, watching as the troll lay on the ground, coughing up that despicable blood color. He just couldn't understand, all his life he had thought he was the only one with blood that was that disgusting shade of bright red, but then this troll comes out of nowhere, sharing the one thing he had always been told had never happened to anyone before him. It almost seemed to be just a bad dream, and any minute now he would wake up, but he wasn't waking up, and her blood color was still on display for all to see.

How could she possibly have the same blood color as him? Was it even remotely possible that those stories that Aradia and Vriska had tried to tell him were true after all? And if they were, could it be the reason Karkat never gave two fucks about the caste system? Because his ancestor had tried to overthrow it?

Dismissing the thoughts for later, he began to do what he did best in this group of misfits: Lead them.

"Kanaya! Heal Equius now!" He commanded, breaking everyone out of their shock as he quickly took control of the situation. "As soon as you're done, take Feferi and get to your room! Sollux, use your Psiioniics to get that troll to Kanaya's room as fast as possible! Eridan, Vriska, Terezi, distract Gamzee as long as you can! Equius, as soon as you're healed, join them!" Everyone started rushing off to do what was ordered of them, but Karkat had one last order to deliver, somehow knowing it was the most important. "Nepeta, you stay right where you are! If you fucking leave the vents before I find you, I swear I'll erase your shipping wall one ship at a time until there's nothing left!"

As soon as he finished, he ran away from the room, which was starting to become more chaotic as everyone scrambled to do what was ordered of them. As he searched for an entrance to the vents, a single thought kept repeating itself over and over inside his think-pan, no matter how much he tried to remove it.

_I've gotta keep her safe, even if it ends in my own death._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this chapter is confusing. It fought me every step of the way, and you couldn't pay me enough to fight it more in order to have it make more sense. Just know that it takes place after the kids arrive on the scene, and that I'll eventually make it better.

Karkat Vantas frowned as he lead the younger troll towards his room. He wanted to keep her safe, and although Kanaya had done a good job at patching her up, there were things only he could do to protect her. Something about the girl was messing with his head, causing him to become even more paranoid about the others than he already was, and the headache he was working on was not helping one bit.

"Hurry up." He snapped, seeing that she was falling behind. Even though he said something about her speed, she just kept slowing down! 'Can't she see I'm trying to help her?!' He wondered, turning the last corner before his room.

Stopping in front of his door, Karkat waited for the younger to catch up before opening the door and gesturing her in. She entered the room cautiously, glancing back at him often. "I've got some stuff I need to take care of." He began after she was inside the room, pointing towards the pile he had set up. "I want you to wait here for me to get back. It shouldn't take too long, so you'll be alright on your own. Got it?" He asked, waiting for her to nod before closing the door behind him.

As he made his way further away from his room, his headache steadily got worse until it was all he could focus on. He leaned against the wall in an attempt to stay upright, but failed, sliding limply to the floor. As darkness closed in, he could've sworn he heard someone say something, but was too far gone to understand.

* * *

Katlyn sat on the pile in the corner of the sparsely decorated room, glancing towards the door every now and then in longing. She wanted to explore, but the one who shared her blood had told her to stay where she was, causing her to be torn between her adventurous nature, and the longing to have someone be proud of her.

Her Bloodmate, a name she had come up with earlier for lack of knowing his real name, had told her that due to the fact that the Highblood who had tried to kill both her and the Blueblood earlier was still missing, it was to dangerous for her to go exploring on her own, which she had agreed to at the time. Now however, she was questioning his motives, as he had left to take care of other things over two hours ago, promising it would only take a few minutes, and had yet to return.

She debated her options for several more minutes, before deciding that poking her head out the door for a second wouldn't hurt, right? New-found determination planted firmly in her head, the young troll stood up slowly, ignoring the leftover pain the left side of her torso gave her with nearly every movement. She knew from experience how close the Highblood came to breaking her ribs in two, having broken several in the past, but luckily he had only cracked four of them, the rest holding strong under the pressure of the club.

As for her arm, she was just thankful she was ambidextrous. The Jadeblood who had helped her when she first woke up said that she wasn't certain when her arm would heal, and when it did, Katlyn may never have the same amount of mobility from it ever again. Hearing that news had been hard, because she had primarily used her left hand for things that required more precise control, such as writing or drawing, and now it was out of commission for who knew how long. That sucked.

As quickly as she could manage with four cracked ribs and a broken arm, Katlyn made her way to the door. Her good hand positioned on the doorknob, she gently but her lower lip in hesitation as she glanced around the room once more. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." She mumbled, taking her hand off the doorknob in resignation. She would just keep waiting for her Bloodmate to return before she went exploring, like she was told to. She was about to turn away from the door when something happened, causing her to stare at it nervously.

Someone outside was turning the doorknob.

The door opened moments later, and someone glanced through the room before looking down at Katlyn in what she assumed to be disbelief, but she wasn't certain, as the person wore dark glasses that hid their eyes from the world. One thing was certain to Katlyn though, making her both slightly afraid and curious at the same time: This person was not her Bloodmate.

The person continued to look at Katlyn for a few more moments, before kneeling down to where they were able to make eye contact with her. "Who are you little one? I met all the others earlier, and I don't remember meeting you." The person asked, smiling gently as they waited for her to answer.

Katlyn watched the person for a few moments, before turning her gaze to the ground, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as much as she could with her good hand. "My name's Katlyn." She mumbled, not looking up at the person. Her Bloodmate had told her to stay put and not talk to anyone she didn't already know, and here she was talking to someone who wasn't even a troll!

The person smiled, extending his hand towards her. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Katlyn, my name is Dave Strider. If I may, I'd like to know why you're here all by yourself."

Katlyn eyed Dave cautiously, before shaking her head quickly. What she was doing was wrong, he could be dangerous, and here she was talking to him! "I can't, I'm gonna get in trouble with my Bloodmate, and I'll be alone again!" She shouted that last bit, backing away as quickly as she could, not paying attention to where she was going, and bumped into one of the few pieces of furniture in the room, a table that was just tall enough to touch her cracked ribs.

She gasped, freezing in place as she fought back a scream. Her whole rib cage hurt now, making it incredibly hard to breathe as she struggled to remain standing. The Dave person rushed to her side, and Katlyn prepared for the worst, surprised as he gently lifted her shirt enough to see her horribly bruised side. He muttered something under his breath, before gently picking Katlyn up, careful to not hurt her ribs anymore than they already were.

Through the haze of pain, Katlyn watched as she was carried through the twisting halls, not paying much attention to where she was being taken. Eventually though, the pain took over, dragging her down into darkness.

* * *

Dave looked down to where the young troll in his arms was, cursing quietly when he found that she was unconscious. It wasn't too surprising though, she'd hit the table with enough force to slightly cut herself, and with already bruised or cracked ribs, it was impressive she'd been able to stay awake as long as she had. It was surprising however, to find that she had the same candy-red blood that Karkat and the entirety of humanity had, as he thought that the angry troll had been the only one with that mutation.

Not that something like that mattered to him, as whenever he wasn't attacking him, Bro had taught him that everyone was equal, and some people just had more money than others. As a result, Dave had no craps to give about race, class, or social standings, and he was both admired and despised for it. Not like he cared though, you had your friends, and you had your enemies in life. Nothing anyone could do about it.

Then Sburb happened, wiping out Earth and everything about it.

As he came up to the door to the room he had claimed as his, he pushed those thoughts out of his head. Katlyn needed help, and everyone else was too busy clown hunting, leaving him as the only one who could give it.

After somehow opening the door, he made his way over to the bed he'd set up and laid Katlyn down on it. Taking off his cape, he threw it off to the side before making his way to the attached bathroom, which had one of the main reasons he had chosen this room. A guy's gotta have his privacy after all. Once in the bathroom, he grabbed some basic medical supplies he'd had on hand before things on Earth had gone insane. After a moment's consideration, he also grabbed an extra bandage, which he would use to wrap her ribs.

Exiting the bathroom, Dave dumped all of his supplies on a desk he had dragged in several hours before, before placing a small table and a chair by the bed. Grabbing all the supplies once more, he carried them over to the table, where they would be easily accessible. Now came the part he was not looking forward to at all.

Having to undress an unconscious child.

He knew it was needed for what he was about to do, but it still didn't make it any less awkward. Making a mental note to get some therapy from Rose later, Dave gently sat Katlyn up to remove her shirt, shuddering for more than one reason once he was done. The bruise was far worse than he'd thought earlier, as he'd only lifted her shirt enough to see that it was there, and was unable to see all of it in it's unholy entirety.

The wound she'd given herself with the help of the table was fairly small, but still slowly oozing blood almost fifteen minutes after it had been given. The bruise it was near the bottom of however, was a completely different monster that needed to be dealt with carefully. If she were a human, it would be easier to tell exactly how bad it was, but just like Kanaya had explained soon after he and Rose had arrived on the meteor, trolls bruised in whatever color their blood was, and the brighter the bruise was, the worse it was. Simple enough if you were a normal troll, but Katlyn's blood was the brightest color you could get, making it impossible to tell by color how bad it was.

And what would you know, half of Katlyn's left side was as bright red as his shirt. Not quite as bright red as the blood from the cut, but still quite bright.

"Damn, something got you good kiddo..." Dave mumbled, grabbing the disinfectant. He needed to get the cut to stop bleeding before he could find out how bad her ribs were, and he needed to disinfect it first to make sure it didn't become infected. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Dave began.

It had been harder than he'd expected; Katlyn started moaning in pain as he disinfected the cut, which upon further investigation was actually a gash, screamed and flailed around in a half-conscious state as Dave felt how bad her ribs were, and cried silently as he bandaged her ribs. Now she was asleep, covered up with Dave's cape in place of a blanket.

He watched closely as she slept, looking for any signs she was uncomfortable or in pain, but found none. Satisfied that she would stay asleep for a while, Dave sat down at his desk, where he had his laptop set up, and began pestering Rose.

turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist at ?

TG: yo, we may have a situation

TT: And just what would the situation be Dave? Or are you trying to come up with another rap?

TG: no, its a real thing

TG: ask kanaya if she knows anything about a troll kid named katlyn hanging on the meteor with us

TT: And why would there be anyone on this meteor with cause to give you cause for concern?

TG: kidnamedkatlyn,jpg

TG: this is why

TT: Oh my.

TT: Is she alright?

TG: other than the busted arm, shes got at least three cracked ribs and a nasty bruise as far as i can tell

TG: she also gashed her side on a table corner earlier so i had to fix that to

TT: I asked Kanaya, and she said she'd message you as soon as she's done caring for Nepeta.

TG: alright

TT: Oh, and Dave?

TG: yeah?

TT: Whoever that child is, she's bound to be scared and confused when she wakes up. Take care not to make it any worse than it already is.

TG: i hear ya

turntechGodhead stopped pestering tentacleTherapist at ?

Deciding to do something semi-productive while he waited, Dave made his way back to where Katlyn was sleeping, and started to put the medical supplies back in the bathroom. He was about to put them where they belonged, when he heard his laptop go off, signaling Kanaya had messaged him. Sighing, he left the supplies on the counter and went back to his desk.

grimAuxiliatrix began pestering turntechGodhead at ?

GA: You Told Rose That You Found A Young Troll

TG: yeah, shes pretty beat up

TG: kidnamedkatlyn,jpg

GA: I See

GA: Its Good That You Found Her But I Must Ask Where She Was

TG: in some random ass room roughly 20 minutes from mine

TG: she said she was waiting for her 'bloodmate' or some crap like that

GA: That Would Be Karkat

GA: One Who Shares Your Blood Color Is Referred To As Your Bloodmate

TG: so theyre basically your family?

GA: If You Can Get Close Enough To Them

TG: thats all fine and good, but i do have an injured kid in my room

TG: you want to check her out?

GA: I Have To Keep A Close Eye On Nepeta And Feferi At The Moment So I Cannot Come To You

GA: Bring Her To My Room When She Awakens So I Can Ensure She Is Doing Alright

TG: sounds like a plan

TG: see ya then

turntechGodhead stopped pestering grimAuxiliatrix at ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got pre written at this point, but by the time the next chapter's up, I'll also have an ask blog for Katlyn and just the story in general, so there's something to look forward to.


End file.
